The present invention relates to a data storage cartridge. More particularly, the present invention relates to partitioning non-addressable storage areas on a data storage medium for use in a lower capacity data storage cartridge that is compatible with a higher capacity disk drive.
Computers process various types of data; such data may be in the form of a text file, an audio file, a video file or the like. Regardless of the form, data must be stored on a data storage device, such as, for example, a data storage cartridge or disk, for the computer to access and subsequently process the stored data. Typically, data storage devices have an associated storage medium disposed therein that allows a computer to save and recall data using a disk drive.
Magnetic storage media have proven to be excellent data storage media because they are relatively inexpensive and have the ability to store large amounts of data. In order to manufacture a suitable data storage cartridge having a magnetic storage medium, the medium must have sufficient storage capacity. Generally, the storage capacity of a particular medium varies according to the number of physical defects or other blemishes that occur on the surface of the medium. Typically, a disk manufacturer will analyze a magnetic medium to determine whether that particular medium has sufficient capacity to be incorporated into a data storage cartridge. If the analysis shows the medium has a capacity above a predetermined capacity (for example, 100 MB), the medium may be used in a data storage cartridge. If the analysis shows that the capacity for that particular medium is below a certain predetermined capacity, the medium is not manufactured into a data storage cartridge and is typically discarded.
Unfortunately, if a large quantity of media do not have the requisite storage capacity and are discarded, costs increase for the manufacturer. Therefore, a need exists for methods and apparatuses that incorporate these lower capacity storage media in a data storage cartridges that can be read by a data storage device that is conventionally used to read/write to higher capacity data storage cartridges, thereby reducing manufacturing costs and other associated expenses.
The present invention satisfies the aforementioned need by providing apparatuses and methods for formatting a data storage device such as a data storage cartridge with magnetic storage medium therein to have a lower or reduced addressable capacity. Therefore, a magnetic medium that would otherwise be unsuitable for use in a disk drive because of an overabundance of non-addressable or otherwise unusable portions residing thereon, can be formatted for use in the disk drive, at a lower or reduced storage capacity.
An embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method of formatting a data storage cartridge having a data storage medium including a plurality of storage portions. The method comprises identifying a first quantity of the storage portions and labeling the first quantity of storage portions as non-addressable storage portions such that the non-addressable storage portions cannot be accessed by a user. Preferably, included in the first quantity of storage portions are portions of the medium that would otherwise be addressable.